


Family is Complicated

by nightrider67



Category: Leatherface (2017), Supernatural, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Family, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Parental Bobby Singer, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: John and Mary die in a house fire when Sam is six months old. Lucky or unlucky they both have godparents too bad there not the same people. Family friend Bobby Singer takes in Dean and Sam is taken in by John's sister Verna Sawyer.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Family is Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing bata reader Keymaster they are amazing and this fic would not be as good as it is without them
> 
> also I'm pretty excited about this as it is my first ever texas chainsaw massacre fanfic

Lizzy took a long look around the room. The teens were scattered about reading or talking. One group caught her attention. There were three in total; a bulky boy with long curly hair, a shorter child with messy blonde locks, and a much taller teen with long straightened hair. The one with short hair was reading, while the other two were talking with one another. She took a step towards them, only for her arm to be grabbed. She turned around to be met by another nurse wearing the same white uniform. “You’re new. I’m Meg Masters the head nurse, I’m sure Doctor Lang told you about me,” Lizzy let a smile grace her face.  
“Of course I’m Lizzy,” Meg gave her a patronizing smile.   
“Well, Lizzy,” Meg made it sound like her name left a bad taste in her mouth. “I’m sure nobody has given you a task yet, What I need you to do is get Sean,” she pointed at the long hair kid. “To his shock therapy, and whatever you do, don’t encourage his nonsense,”

Lizzy was feeling more and more uncomfortable as she assorted Sean. Although she had an orderly with her it felt like the boy had the power. “You know why they barbeque my brain?” She didn’t respond. “It’s because I’m too smart,” he bragged. “And I can hear my mama wherever I go, Jedy believes me and so does Bud, I have more brothers but mama seems annoyed whenever I ask-”  
“Quiet!” the orderly barks and Lizzy shoots him a thankful glance.

Bud couldn’t help but squirm as he saw Sean convulse on the steel slab they had strapped him to. Sean was barely conscious, but even then every round they questioned him. It was unbearable to watch them torture him like this, having to watch as Sean slipped further away from reality. Just as the fifth round of shocks were starting, a siren went off. The sound of a distant woman screaming could be heard over the cacophony. Doctor Lang muttered something, before sharply turning to leave the room. Bud tested the leather strapping to the metal chair again, feeling the fabric loosen. One of the orderlies smirked at him, “Don’t worry you’re next fatso, it was probably just the new girl,”.  
The man’s nasally voice was enough motivation, and Bud ripped his arms free with one harsh yank. The orderlies came to restrain him, but he just grabbed both of their necks and squeezed. Once he was sure they were out, he rushed over to release the half-conscious Sean. 

Doctor Lang put the phone down and walked towards the door where the banging was. He grabbed his cane leaning against the wall, calling out “Who’s there?” but the only response was more banging. He flung open the door, to come face to face with Bud and Sean on his back. Bud took a step forward, the doctor taking a step back.   
“That’s the man who wants to eat our barbequed brains,” came the weak voice of Sean. The doctor swung his cane at them but Bud caught his arm. The doctor looked up in fear.   
“They’ll never let you go,” the doctor spit out.

Blood coated Bud’s hands and Sean shakily got on his feet. He made a small sound of awe “you made sloppy joes with his brains,” Sean crouched down to the dead doctor’s body and ran a finger over his crushed face. He brought his finger to his tongue and tasted. He stuck out his tongue  
“Bad meat,” He wobbled over to Bud and leaned against the larger boy. “Let’s go.”  
Jackson almost got to the road when a car’s light hit him from behind. He looked back and saw a car containing Sean and Bud and he gave a smile and got in. 

Dean was doing his best to not step on one of the many blood puddles in the dead doctor’s office. Dean gave a smile when he saw his partner Gordon Walker. The man was practical and saved as many people as he could, and if he killed a couple of killers on the way that was less money spent on the assholes. “So what have you got for me, Gordon?” Dean asked.  
“Well it’s not pretty, six people died, four being staff, and three are missing but Dean there’s something you got to know I was reading through their files and,” he took a look around the room to make sure no one was listening. 

They were changing clothes by the side of the road and that the first time Jackson was able to get a good look at the other two. Their old uniforms were covered in blood. Bud seemed fine except his wrists seemed a little red but Sean’s hair was stuck in greasy clumps on his forehead and his temples had large flakes of skin falling off the burnt skin. “So we need to go to the barn, the cops will be sniffing around the house,” Sean made a large exaggerated sniff to demonstrate his point. Jackson ruffled his hair “all right let’s go, ”

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who Sean is?
> 
> Thank yall so much for reading   
> please review it really helps get the next chapter out quicker  
> love yall <3


End file.
